There are a number of memory games which have been proposed, however, in most memory games, the indicia on the playing piece is normally hidden from view. This would be the case with respect to any conventional cards of a playing card deck where the indicia, in that case the particular card, would be face down and the back of all cards are the same. Many card games operate on this principle of having a common back surface and turning over of a particular card to reveal the indicia therebehind. Although such games do test a player's memory and requires concentration to improve their chances of succeeding in the game, there is little strategy involved and a player has access to all of the playing pieces. Unfortunately, with this type of game, the playing pieces may become marked or, in some cases, children who play the game often have prememorized what playing pieces are associated with a particular style card.
With respect to conventional card games, young children can experience difficulty shuffling of the cards, as the cards can become reversed.
There remains a need to provide a memory type game which has some interaction with other players as well as requiring some planning in order to achieve the desired goal.